


Day 17 - In the kitchen of a fast-food restaurant

by mishiko



Series: A selection from a 30-Day Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fast-food restaurant's kitchen, Fluff, M/M, Natasha asks for a favour, You don't say no to Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: They've ended up covering a shift, cooking and cleaning in the kitchen of one of Stark's junk-food place.





	Day 17 - In the kitchen of a fast-food restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the prompt, I immediately wanted to write Steve and Bucky in it, so this happened. It was really fun to write. 
> 
> Self beta-ed, so any mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy it!

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Bucky asked as he flipped a burger on the griddle.

"Because Natasha asks us for a favor." Steve replies from his fries’ station. 

The reply shouldn't be enough but it was. Natasha was not the type of person who went around and asked for a favor easily. And you want to have that one favor owed from her because she could save your life later on, repaying that back. So you wouldn’t turn Natasha down when she asked for a favor. 

Take Bucky for example. She was the reason why he was still alive and well here. 

Even if 'here' was in a fast-food restaurant owed by one of the richest families in the country. 

"Did she say who we are covering for?" Bucky couldn't help but ask. It was the lull in the afternoon and this was the first burger he had to cook in the last half an hour. He had half a mind to go grab the mop next just to have things to do. 

"No, but I bet it's for Clint." Steve seemed to have finished with his work as he moved to join Bucky in staring at the sizzling meat patty.

"I bet that it ain't for Clint. Can you imagine him working here?" Bucky raised his eyebrows at Steve's suggestion. 

The blond paused for a bit then laughed. It never failed to pull the corner of Bucky's mouth into a smile when he heard that sound. 

"Yeah, you're right. I can't imagine Clint working here at all, he'd end up eating all of the fries and get fired. Even Tony wouldn't be able to save his job." The mirth in the blue eyes made Bucky forget about being grumpy over having to stay in door when it was such a beautiful day. 

He snorted at what Steve had said though, "Please, Tony would more likely be the one who fire Clint. Or Clint probably never would've been hired in the first place." 

"Yeah. Remember that time we did the barbecue in our Senior year?" Steve asked as he bumped his shoulder with Bucky. Bucky would deny it to the end of his days that the action made his chest warm. 

"How can I forget? That’s the reason why Barton is still banned from being near the food or the punch bowl!" They both snickered at the memories. Clint decided that it would be funny to spike their already alcoholic sangria. And the caramel sauce for the grilled peach with ice cream dessert. They still cracked up about the resulting drunken snog between Tony and Thor now. 

Sometimes, Bucky wanted to pause and pinch himself to prove that this was his life for real. He had friends that had been with him over a decade long. And someone who he didn't mind spending the afternoon with in the kitchen of a fast-food restaurant even if they could be outside, enjoying the Spring's sun. 

Life was pretty good. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading this, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
